The invention relates to functionalized polyether resins. More particularly the invention relates to resins comprising a polyether backbone having covalently attached thereto at least one ether containing moiety further characterized by ethylenic unsaturation. More particularly, such ether moiety contains vinyl or allyl functionality.
Certain alkenyl benzyl polyglycol ether monomers described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,190,925 have the formula ##STR2## wherein R is hydrogen or methyl and G is hydrogen, alkyl, alkoxy, alkylthio or halogen.
Further polymeric compositions described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,202 are vinylbenzyl ether-containing monomers of the formula ##STR3## wherein R, is alkyl, alkaryl or aralkyl.
It has not been known to form polyglycol ether derivatives wherein the number of vinyl-containing pendant functional groups and their position in the molecule is completely variable. Neither has it been known to form vinyl-containing polyglycol ether derivatives having branched backbone structure. It has further not been known in the art to form such polyglycol ether derivatives wherein the vinyl-containing structural units appear in the molecule in either random, block, or both random and block form.